


Ice Skating

by Ravenblossom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boyfriends on a date, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, kise is a fast learner, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenblossom/pseuds/Ravenblossom
Summary: Kagami and Kise go ice skating. Just two boyfriends on a date.





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Kagakise fluff I wrote a few weeks ago on tumblr and I was never happy with how it turned out. But there isn't much Kagakise compared to other ships so I figured I'd share it anyway.

Kagami had only ice skated a few times in his life, but he was competent enough to not fall on his face every five seconds. It was Kise’s first time and he clung to Kagami’s arm barely able to keep standing. 

“I’m sorry Kagamicchi.” Kise said and then slipped again. He nearly pulled Kagami down with him.

“It’s alright, you’ll get it eventually.” Kagami helped to steady him, doing his best not to show that he was quite enjoying that Kise was holding on to him and even more so when he'd wrap his arms completely around him.

A professional skater then passed by, his graceful motions almost too beautiful to watch. Kise held completely still and focused on the skater. He then straightened himself up, let go of Kagami, and started to skate, perfectly copying the professional.

“Kagamicchi like this!” Kise glided away.

“Hey no one can get that good that fast!” Kagami started to skate after him but at too great a speed causing him to slip and fall. His hands and knees stung. 

“Kagamicchi!” Kise skated over to him. Kise reached his hand down to help Kagami. “Are you alright?”

Kagami, annoyed, didn’t want to look him in the eye that moment. But he took a deep breath “Yes I’m fine it doesn't really hurt. You just learn things very fast, I can't always keep up.”

“Um… I'm sorry-”

“No don’t apologize, just hold my hand so you don’t get too far away.” 

Kise grinned and then grasped Kagami’s hand, embarrassing him a bit when he kissed where they were sore from the fall. He was about to go for his knees, but Kagami stopped him.

They stood back up, holding hands this time. Kagami had to admit, now that Kise wasn't nearly falling down every five seconds, he did look very pretty ice skating.


End file.
